


Birthday Boy

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: It’s Hiddles Birthday!





	Birthday Boy

I woke up, rolled over and looked at the display on my phone. It was 9am and Tom was still sleeping, in fact he was snoring loudly. Usually by now he has went on his morning run, had breakfast and was either reading scripts, running lines or doing something productive. I smiled as he rolled over and stretched a little as his eyes slowly opened until they focused on me.

“Mmmm, morning.” He yawned. “What time is it.”

“Nine.”

“Nine…as in Nine a.m.?”

“Mhm.”

“Fuck, I thought I set my alarm. I have some stuff I need to try to get done today.” He threw his arm up and covered his eyes as he locked his jaw and huffed.

“You don’t need to do anything today. It’s your birthday, take today off and go back to your usual routine tomorrow. Think about it, this time last year you were in the water in Vietnam sweating your ass off and getting bugs in places you didn’t know they could crawl and acting like you were fighting a 100 foot ape which in reality was a tennis ball on a stick.”

“True.” He chuckled. “Waking up to typical London weather in bed next to you is a  _much_  better way to start my day.” He reached over, draped his arm over me and pulled me against his chest. Then he pressed his lips to mine with his usual morning kiss.

“That’s better. Now what do you want for breakfast?” I watched his eyes light up as the gears started turning and deciding what he wanted to eat. I don’t do breakfast so when it’s lunch time, that is when I get excited to figure out what to have, but not Tom. This man equates choosing what to eat for breakfast is like an art collector searching for the rarest painting by their favorite artist and when they find it, the excitement is immeasurable. “Do you want to go out? Want me to make you something?”

“Let me get a shower first, then I will let you know what I decide.” I nodded as he untangled himself from the sheet and blanket. He walked to the bathroom door, stopped, then glanced in my direction. “Care to join me?” I smiled as I climbed out of bed and followed him. If you think I would turn down morning shower sex, you are insane. That is the one and only thing I enjoy about mornings, anything else can fuck off until at least Noon.

After our shower session, Tom decided that he wanted pancakes, bacon and eggs. I made him sit and let me do the honors with it being his birthday and once he decided he wouldn’t win this argument, he went into the living room, sat on the couch and started reading. I called him to the table a few minutes later and watched him smile and chuckle at my futile attempt at heart shaped pancakes, but I nailed the bacon and egg smiley face.

“Thank you, it looks delicious.” He sat down and making sure everything was properly covered in salt, pepper and syrup he began eating. “These pancakes have little chocolate chips in them!” He grinned.

“I figured since it was a special day, plain old pancakes were not on the menu.”

“They are amazing and I am going to have to run a little extra this week.” He smirked as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“You have fun with that. I will be eating anything and everything I want, then working it off by using my favorite exercise machine…” I watched as he raised his eyebrow. “Also known as the dork currently stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon.”

“Sorry, I was just trying to think about when we bought an exercise machine and why I haven’t fallen over it.” I rolled my eyes and laughed as we finished eating.

Later that day we drove up to his Mom’s place for lunch and had a little celebration there with Emma and her husband. We talked to Sarah and her family on Skype before we went to visit his Dad. We spent a few hours there, eating more and visiting before Tom decided it was time to head home.

“So, what are we doing for dinner, birthday boy?”

“ _We_  are going to make my bolognese. I should say  _I_  am going to teach  _you_  how to make it.”

“Didn’t a journalist post your “recipe” on Twitter once?”

“Yes, she did, but I know you learn better by doing then reading.”

“Some things I learn better by reading, like putting things together or something I had trouble studying in school. Other things I am better at by more hands on techniques, learning to sew, playing video games, finding new and different ways to get you to cum…” I grabbed the dash of the car when Tom suddenly slammed on the brakes, pulled over, threw the car in park and looked over at me, eyes wide. “What the hell, Hiddleston?!”

“New and different ways to get me to cum…did I hear that right?”

“Mhm.”

“What exactly are those ways?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” I winked as he took a deep breath and continued on towards home.

We arrived a few minutes later, parking the car and heading inside. Tom went to the kitchen to start getting things ready to make dinner while I went upstairs and changed into a pair of lounge pants and a tank top, quickly putting my hair in a bun. As I walked back downstairs I saw Tom smile as he started using his documentary narrator voice.

“Here we see the human female, better known as his wife, in her natural habitat. Comfortable clothes that make her feel more relaxed and at home. Hair on top of her head to display her very kissable neck and shoulders which is very appealing to her male counterpart and may lead to some steamy shenanigans later on in the evening.”

“Are you done, Mr. Attenborough?”

“Oui, now we move onto ze keetchen for some cooking.” He laughed loudly as he tried to mimic the fake French accent I sometimes used when I was being goofy.

“Should I email Taffy and have her do a follow up to her profile so she can see how much nerdier and uncool you’ve gotten since you officially settled down?”

“Why not, it could be fun to see what you would choose to divulge to the world.” He stuck his tongue out as he got the dutch oven out of the cupboard. “Come here, you, it’s time you learned the proper way to cook bolognese.”

“Don’t you mean Hiddles menagerie of shit I found in the fridge and threw together one night because I was hungry and hungover?” If looks could kill, I would have been dead on the spot.

After my cooking lesson, we filled bowls with the concoction, sat down in front of the TV and ate it with a big loaf of bread. I gathered up the dishes, went into the kitchen and put the candles on a cake I had made especially for Tom by his favorite bakery. I walked back into the living room and started singing in my best breathy Marilyn Monroe voice.

“Happy birthday, to you…” I sat the cake down on the coffee table. “Happy birthday…to you.” I grabbed Tom’s hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist as I slid onto his lap and finished the song. “Happy birthday, Mr. Hiddleston…” I leaned over and put my lips against the shell of his ear. “Happy birthday…to…you.”

“Thank you, darling.” He held onto me as he leaned forward and blew out the candles. I watched him take his finger and get a big dollop of icing on his finger. He licked a tiny bit off then smirked at me.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying the icing my way.” He swiped his finger over the tip of my nose, my neck, across the tops of my breasts and the last was put across my lips. He took his tongue and started with the spot on my nose. “Mmm. Need a little more.” He kissed me and licked my lips clean.

“Satisfied yet?”

“Not in the least.” He nibbled down to the spot on my neck, where he proceeded to lick and suck off the icing before running his tongue as slow as possible over the tops of my breasts, moaning as he savored those licks like they were the last he would ever have.

It was not long before our clothes were tossed onto the floor beside the couch, Tom’s arms were spread across the back of the couch, his head laying back with his eyes closed and jaw clenched. His legs spread wide with me nestled between them as I sucked his cock, covered from the tip to halfway down the shaft with streaks of icing. I was stroking him with one hand as I gripped his hip with the other. I glanced upward and his eyes locked with mine as he moaned.

“I’m coming, love.” He said breathlessly. I increased my suction as I took him as deep as I could, his cum coating my throat as I swallowed. I pulled off and caught the little bit that was at the corner of my lip, then licked it off.

I spent the next few minutes laying on the couch with my legs resting on his shoulders while his face was buried between my legs as he returned the pleasure I had given him. I slid my hands into his hair, tugged on his semi-long locks and moaned loudly which caused him to delve deeper with his tongue. I looked into his eyes as he smirked, took my clit in his mouth and sucked, causing me to cum hard.

As I regained my breath, Tom slid up my body and kissed me deeply.

“Where would you like to continue these shenanigans?”

“That’s up to you, it’s your birthday.” He grabbed my hand and started to lead me out into the backyard. “What are we doing? It’s the middle of the night, it’s cold and we are missing clothes.” He pointed out the kitchen window and I saw there was a tent set up.

“There is a sleeping bag and I have a portable heater in case we get too cold.” I started walking down the hallway to the back door, I put my hand on the knob and felt him spin me around. He pushed me up against the wall, kissed me and slid two fingers inside me, quickly teasing my g-spot before he withdrew them. Then he opened the door, led me outside and into the tent.

He laid down on the sleeping bag and I climbed in over top of him. He reached over and turned on the heater since it was downright freezing and I was shivering.

“Here, I will help you warm up faster.” He ran his hands over my body as he started kissing my neck and working his way down. I reached between us and started stroking his cock, feeling it harden in my hand.

We got back into our rhythm as I lined the head up and he pushed inside. I dug my fingernails lightly into his chest as he rolled his hips, going deeper. He placed his hand on the small of my back, holding me in place as our lips met, our tongues sliding against each other while I ran my hand through his hair, gripping onto his head. The noises coming out of our mouths as we moved together consisted of only sounds. Any unspoken words were said as we looked into each others eyes.

I felt my orgasm building as he slid his finger between us, stroking my clit in rhythm with his final thrusts until my hips arched as I grabbed the sleeping bag, my body shaking as I was hit by another orgasm. My walls clenched around his cock as he groaned next to my ear, his cock twitching and filling me with every last thrust.

“I love you.” He braced himself on his hands as we caught our breath.

“I love you too…Happy Birthday, baby.”


End file.
